<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amnesia by Purple_ducky00</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016139">Amnesia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00'>Purple_ducky00</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Secret Relationship, Temporary Amnesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loses his memory; Bucky loses his lover</p><p> </p><p>For Winteriron Month, SFW Wednesday: Word</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WinterIron Month 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amnesia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374206">Amnesia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ileana_N/pseuds/Ileana_N">Ileana_N</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SFW Tuesday: word</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He had a bad fall and hit his head rather hard,” Bruce tells them. “There may have been some brain damage so I’m not sure what he’s going to be like when he wakes up.” </p><p>“But that’s a when, not an if, right Doc?” Clint worries.</p><p>“I can’t see any reason why he wouldn’t wake up. He’s got a strong brain – it’s already working overtime to mend. Why don’t just one of you stay here with him so it’s not as crowded when he wakes?”</p><p>Bucky wants to claim the seat for himself, but no one knows that he and Tony were dating. They kept it a secret because Tony didn’t want anyone to make a big deal about it. So he keeps quiet while Rhodes volunteers.</p><p>“He’s my best friend so I’m taking the seat. Y’all need to get out and let him rest.” </p><p>They all filter out until Bucky is the last one. He looks at Tony one last time and proceeds out of the room. He really hopes Tony will be ok. </p><p>10 hours later, Rhodey calls them through the intercom. “Tony’s awake, but he has slight amnesia. He thinks it’s right after Ultron and that you all blame him. He was extremely surprised that Bruce was here. So, just be careful when talking to him. I’ve been trying to catch him up.” </p><p>Everyone goes to visit Tony one-at-a-time except Bucky. Even Wanda drops by to tell him that she doesn’t blame him for her parents anymore. Peter is afraid that Tony won’t remember him, but Tony perks up when Peter says his name. “You’re that genius kid at Midtown. I’ve been keeping a slight eye on you. Wanted to offer you a job at SI when you graduated. So you’re saying you have superpowers now too?”</p><p>Steve tells Tony that they found Bucky and that although it probably wasn’t the best time, he wanted to make sure Tony knew the Winter Soldier killed his parents albeit brainwashed. Tony yells at Steve for a good half-hour until he says, “I get it. He was brainwashed. Just… I don’t want to see him. Not right now. Not for a while.” </p><p>“But Tony, you helped him get better. He’s not the Winter Soldier anymore. He’s better now.”</p><p>“But I’m not. I need to heal again. So let me do that, ok Steve?”</p><p>Bucky’s heart breaks when he hears this. There’s no way they will be going back to the relationship they had. If Tony doesn’t want him around, he'll go. Steve tries to argue with him, but he’s steadfast. The only thing that changes his mind is Rhodes stopping him at the ground floor door. “Listen Barnes, I’m not stopping you. If you want to go, then go, but Tony doesn’t really want you gone. He’s just grieving, and he’ll need about a week. He won’t see you because he’ll be spending his time in the shop or his room – he doesn’t like to show weakness. Once he gets past it, though, Tony will feel guilty about running you off. But it’s your choice, man.” He slaps Bucky on the back and makes his way to the elevator.</p><p>“Can… can you just take this up with you?” Bucky asks before the elevator reaches the ground floor. “I need to clear my head, but I won’t leave just yet.”</p><p>+++++++++++<br/>True to Rhodey’s word, Tony spends a week mourning then he comes out of his hiding hole and coexists with the team again. The first time he sees Bucky, he hesitates then walks up to him, extends his hand, and says, “Welcome Winter Wonder. Sorry I haven’t been myself the past week or so, but you know, amnesia and relearning some terrible news. Can’t blame me. Speaking of blame,” he says when he sees Bucky try to pull away and blend into his surroundings, “I don’t blame you. It was Hydra's fault, those sickos. So don’t worry about it. Just one question – Star Wars or Star Trek?”</p><p>“Star Wars, but the old Trek tv show was good.”</p><p>“Correct answer. I can see we'll be good friends.” He winks and turns back to Rhodey. “Where's Pepper? Haven’t seen her. Is she still avoiding me? Like I know I still love her, but I’m not going to try to force it if she doesn’t want me.” Bucky’s heart breaks yet again when he hears the hidden hurt tone in Tony’s voice.</p><p>Days pass into weeks until a month and a half go by. Tony is slowly picking up the missing pieces of his memory. Bucky suffers in silence because he’s not going to be the one to go against Tony’s wishes of their relationship. </p><p>Bucky is sitting in his room, reading a book on his Starkpad when FRIDAY tells him that “Boss is requesting entrance.”</p><p>“Sure FRI, let him in.” He comments, not looking up from his book. Thirty seconds later, he gets a lapful of Tony. Instinctively, Bucky puts down his tablet and puts his hands on Tony’s waist. “H-hi, Tony.”</p><p>“Sweetheart, why didn’t you just tell me we were dating?”</p><p>“You remember?” </p><p>“Yes, and I’m sorry you felt you had to suffer in silence. Even if I didn’t remember, I would’ve tried to do something to alleviate your pain.” Tony cradles Bucky’s face in his hands, pushing a lock of hair out of his face.</p><p>“You didn’t want to tell the team so we didn’t. I wasn’t gonna go against your wishes. It’s ok.” Bucky reassures Tony.</p><p>“It was causing you pain, darling. It’s not ok. Do you still want this?” Bucky nods and Tony kisses him. “Let’s go tell the team.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>